Can I Love Him ?
by JunieYunnie
Summary: Ngga pandai buat summary, yang jelas nih FF YUNJAE! M-PREG! ANGST! hahahaha...


**Part 1**

**Can I Love Him ?**

**Author : JunieYunnie**

**Cast : YunJae and other**

**Gendre : Romance, angst, m-preg and yaoi**

**Rating : T – M**

**Warning! This's fanfic Yaoi! Sorry about typo(s),EYD and other!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! DON'T LIKE M-PREG! You can click close ^^**

**Simple,right?**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Iri akan sebuah pernikahan yang begitu bahagia, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Kehidupan pernikahan yang di inginkan oleh semua orang tapi tak semua dapat menikmatinya. Seperti kehidupan pernikahan pasang suami istri yang kini tengah duduk termenung. Terlihat wanita cantik disampingnya tengah menangis sementara pria tampan dihadapannya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan semua ucapan umma sayang…"

"Aku memang bukan istri yang berguna, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang di inginkan umma…"

"Kita pasti bisa, hanya masalah anak bukan? kau dan aku…kita berdua bisa mendapatkan keturunan dan kita tak punya masalah tentang hal itu hanya saja tuhan belum memberikan kepercayaan itu pada keluarga kita…"

"Sudah 5 tahun…sudah 5 tahun, apa tuhan sangat tidak mempercayaiku untuk bisa memiliki seorang anak untukmu dan untuk keluarga ini ?"

Pria tampan itu hanya bisa menatap sendu wajah istrinya yang telah memerah akibat menangis terus menerus.

"Aku memang tidak berguna..."

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu dan aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini padamu…"

"Aku tahu, kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku tapi tatapan lembutmu pada setiap anak kecil ketika kita berjalan-jalan di taman atau dimana pun membuatku merasa bersalah…"

"Ji hyun-ah…"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? lebih baik ceraikan aku saja…"

"Hanya sebatas itukah kau mencintaiku? hanya karena kau tak memberiku anak, kau meminta aku untuk menceraikanmu? sebatas itukah Ji hyun-ah? aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya apakah aku ingin seorang anak darimu karena aku sudah cukup dengan hanya memiliki dirimu disisiku…"

"…"

"Tak ada yang tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak Ji hyun-ah, aku ingin merasakan indahnya menjadi appa dan rasanya dipanggil appa tapi aku tak mau memaksa istriku…"

Ji hyun menangis mendengar ucapan pria tampan yang merupakan suaminya.

"Aku sudah merasa lengkap dengan ada kau disisiku, sekarang berhentilah menangis dan ayo kita tidur…"

"Yeobo…" panggil Ji hyun.

"Hm?"

"Gomawo…"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut lalu menyuruh istrinya untuk tidur. Setelah membetulkan selimut Ji hyun, Ji hyun tampak lelah menangis hingga dia cepat tertidur.

Pria tampan disampingnya hanya duduk mengamati wajah istrinya yang sembab. Pria tampan yang tengah memandang wajah istrinya bernama Jung Yunho, seorang pria kaya dan tampan. Ji hyun dan Yunho adalah teman semasa kuliah dulu. Yunho jatuh cinta kepada Ji hyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya, setelah lulus kuliah Yunho pun melamar Ji Hyun.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka begitu bahagia hingga umma Yunho meminta seorang cucu. Mereka bisa saja memberikannya, apalagi tak ada masalah sedikit pun pada rahim Ji hyun atau pun Yunho hanya saja semuanya karena masalah waktu. 5 tahun pernikahan dan tuhan belum memberikan mereka keturunan.

Hal itu sering membuat Ji hyun lebih sering menangis karena sindiran dari umma Yunho, Yunho yang begitu mencintai istrinya menyayangi wanita itu apa adanya. Dia tak pernah mengeluh tentang anak karena dia tak ingin menambah beban wanita itu.

"Bersabarlah, tuhan pasti mempersiapkan bayi kecil untuk kita…" kata Yunho sembari mengusap rambut istrinya.

…

Yunho turun kelantai satu mansion mewah miliknya mencari istrinya yang tak tampak saat dia bangun. Terdengar suara tawa dari arah ruang makan, Yunho melangkah menuju ruang makan dan mendapatkan istrinya tengah bercanda dengan seorang pria tampan didepannya.

"Yow! hyung!" sapa pria tampan itu.

"Yoochun, ada apa sepagi ini kerumahku?" tanya Yunho.

Pria tampan bernama Park Yoochun dan merupakan sahabat karib Yunho tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Yoochun ingin sarapan bersama kita…" kata Ji hyun.

"Hah! bilang saja kau tak punya uang untuk membeli makan…" sindir Yunho mengejek.

"Oke, aku pulang saja!" kata Yoochun berpura-pura marah.

"Yun! Yoochun, jangan pulang! kita sarapan bersama…"

"Dasar jidat lebar! sering-sering saja kau datang, menganggu acara sarapan romantisku…" kata Yunho sembari menarik istrinya dengan tangan kananya untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Yun! tanganmu!" kesal Ji hyun.

"Aku kesini bukan tanpa alasan dan tujuan, sebenarnya aku kesini karena punya urusan dan kabar baik untuk kakak ipar…" kata Yoochun sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Ji hyun.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan Ji hyun memandang wajah suaminya bingung.

"Kabar baik apa Yoochun?" tanya Ji hyun antusias.

"Aku menemukan dokter yang bisa membantu kakak ipar mendapatkan seorang anak!"

"Benarkah! Yun! Yoochun baik sekali!" seru Ji hyun senang dan Yunho hanya tersenyum namun melirik Yoochun yang cengir lebar padanya.

"Aku serius hyung…" kata Yoochun.

"Dokternya dimana? maksudku, aku dan Yunho kapan bisa menemui dokter itu?"

"Sekarang juga boleh…"

"Yun…ayo kita pergi menemui dokter itu, hari inikan hari sabtu dan kau libur kerjakan?"

"Baiklah tuan putri…" kata Yunho.

"Yoochun-ah, dokter itu apa benar-benar bisa memberikan kami anak?" tanya Ji hyun serius, pasalnya dia sudah mencoba banyak dokter dan cara untuk bisa hamil.

"Dokter itu sudah berhasil membantu banyak calon umma dan mereka semua sudah mempunyai anak…"kata Yoochun.

"Metode apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Yunho.

"Bayi tabung…" jawab Yoochun.

Yunho menatap Yoochun lekat-lekat lalu menatap istrinya yang kini menatapnya juga.

"Tidak! aku tidak ingin melakukan bayi tabung!" tolak Yunho.

"Yun…" rengek Ji hyun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kita akan mendapatkan anak tidak dari bayi tabung…" kata Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa hamil? aku ingin melihat umma tersenyum bahagia…" kata Ji hyun.

"Coba saja dulu hyung, bayi tabung tak masalah kok. Sekarang sudah banyak yang melakukan itu dan hasilnya terbukti…" kata Yoochun.

"Yunho-ah…" mohon Ji hyun lagi.

"Haahh~~~ baiklah, ini demi dirimu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus saja menangis…" kata Yunho.

Ji hyun mengangguk bahagia, dia pun memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Yoochun ikut bahagia melihat mereka berdua.

…

Yunho, Ji hyun dan Yoochun sudah tiba di rumah sakit dimana dokter tersebut berada. Ji hyun tak hentinya tersenyum sambil menggandeng lengan Yunho.

"Tuan Kim! anda mau kemana?"

Tiba-tiba seorang suster setengah berteriak memanggil seorang namja cantik yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dihadapannya. Yunho memperhatikan mereka, Jihyun dan Yoochun juga memperhatikannya.

"Aku sering melihat dia disini…" kata Yoochun.

"Memangnya dia sakit apa?" tanya Ji hyun.

"Entahlah! Ah! itu ruangannya!" seru Yoochun.

Yunho yang masih memperhatikan namja cantik yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya hingga Ji hyun menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Yun, kau kenapa? kau mengenal namja itu?" tanya Ji hyun.

"Ani, ayo kita masuk…" kata Yunho.

Mereka pun masuk keruangan dokter yang diceritakan Yoochun, Yunho dan Jihyun tampak serius mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Han yang akan membantu mereka. Setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan dan mereka akan menunggu hingga keduanya bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku haus…" kata Jihyun.

"Kau mengambil obat diresep itu bersama Yoochun, biar aku mencari minum untuk kita…"

"Aku kopi yang hyung!" kata Yoochun.

"Oke! kau sayang?"

"Aku air mineral saja…" kata Jihyun.

"Baiklah…"

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit hingga dia menemukan kantin kecil di sudut ruang rawat bayi. Yunho berhenti sejenak didepan ruangan bayi, hatinya menghangat memandang bayi-bayi mungil yang tengah tidur ditempat tidur mereka setelah merasa puas dia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk membeli minum untuk istri dan sahabatnya.

Yunho memesan kopi dan membeli air mineral, sembari menunggu Yunho duduk sebentar karena sepertinya banyak orang yang juga mengantri dikantin itu dimana memang sudah jam makan siang.

Saat sedang serius melamun tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan duduk disampingnya, Yunho menoleh dan melihat namja cantik yang di lihatnya dilorong beberapa jam yang lalu. Namja cantik itu tampak duduk diam, tatapannya kosong, tubuhnya dibalut baju rumah sakit dan kedua tangannya memegang sebuah baju bayi berwarna biru.

Yunho terus memandangi wajah namja cantik itu hingga namja cantik itu menoleh padanya. Yunho pun jadi kaget dan salah tingkah. Tetapi namja cantik itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain hanya menatap Yunho.

"Bayiku…" kata namja cantik itu tiba-tiba membuat Yunho kembali menoleh padanya.

Kali ini raut wajah namja cantik itu terlihat gusar dan sedih. Dia menatap Yunho lalu menatap baju bayi ditangannya.

"Mereka membunuh bayiku…" kata namja cantik itu lagi.

"S-siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanya Yunho takut-takut.

Namja cantik itu menatapnya kembali lalu menyodorkan baju bayi ditangannya.

"W-waeyo?" tanya Yunho.

"Mereka membunuh bayiku, bayiku…hiks….bayiku…hiks…hiks…"

Namja cantik itu menangis sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang telah penuh airmata. Yunho menjadi panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, beberapa orang dikantin rumah sakit melihat kearahnya.

"T-tolong, jangan menangis…" kata Yunho.

"Bayiku…hiks…hiks…bayiku….hiks….hiks…"

"Tuan, kenapa membiarkan seseorang menangis seperti itu?" tegur seseorang yang lewat dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho pun jadi bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namja cantik itu terus saja menangis sambil menatap Yunho.

"Sudah, jangan menangis ne…" kata Yunho sembari memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu ragu-ragu.

Tak disangka namja cantik itu malah menenggelamkan wajahnya dipelukan Yunho. Yunho sedikit tersentak akan apa yang dilakukan namja cantik itu.

"Sudah yah…" kata Yunho sambil mengelus punggung namja cantik itu.

Rambut hitam legam milik namja cantik itu menyentuh hidung mancung Yunho hingga Yunho dapat mencium bau wangi vanilla yang memabukkan disana. Wangi namja cantik itu begitu nyaman. Yunho menelan ludahnya sebentar.

_'__Apa yang aku pikirkan!'batin Yunho._

"Yun!"

"Hyung!"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya melihat istri dan sahabatnya berdiri dihadapanya dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget.

"Hyung, kau memeluk siapa?" tanya Yoochun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Yeobo…" Jihyun tampak tak suka melihat Yunho memeluk namja cantik yang masih menangis dipelukannya.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan, tadi dia tiba-tiba menangis dan hanya aku yang duduk disampingnya sementara orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan menyudutkan…."

"Tapi tidak dengan memeluknya…" kata Ji hyun cemburu.

"Jihyun-ah, aku hanya menolong seseorang sayang…" kata Yunho.

"Yah! bukankah dia pasien yang tadi?" kata Yoochun.

"Iya, itu memang dia…" jawab Yunho.

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil suster untuk membawanya kembali kekamarnya…" kata Yoochun.

"Cepat Yoochun! aku tidak suka suamiku dipeluk oleh orang lain…" kata Ji hyun.

"Sayang, kau jangan seperti itu…" kata Yunho.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukanmu padanya…"

"Baiklah…"

Saat Yunho ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namja cantik itu malah memeluk Yunho dengan erat pada leher namja tampan itu. Ji hyun memandang sengit pemandangan itu.

"Yah! lepaskan suamiku!" kesal Ji hyun sambil menarik bahu namja cantik itu.

"Ji hyun-ah! Ji hyun-ah! kau menyakitinya sayang…"

"Dia memelukmu!" kata Ji hyun tidak terima.

Yunho berusaha melepaskan pelukan namja cantik itu tapi namja cantik itu tak mau melepaskannya dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"YAH! LEPASKAN!" teriak Ji hyun marah, wanita itu dibakar api cemburu.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku…" bisik Yunho pada namja cantik itu. Namun apa yang didengar oleh Yunho. Suara parau menjawab kalimatnya.

"Ka-kajima…hiks…hiks…kajima…hiks…" kata namja cantik itu memohon.

Yunho berhenti untuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan namja cantik itu tapi dia malah berusaha melihat wajah namja cantik yang tersembunyi dibalik dada bidangnya.

"Lepaskan suamiku! Yah!" pekik Ji hyun.

"Ji hyun! hentikan! kau menyakitinya…." kata Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Yeobo!"

"Biarkan saja dia memelukku sampai suster datang untuk membawanya…"

"Hah! kau puas memeluk suami orang eoh!" marah Ji hyun.

"Ji hyun, hentikan…kita dirumah sakit dan bukan dirumah…"

Akhirnya Ji hyun membiarkan namja cantik itu memeluk suaminya hingga suster datang. Yunho pun hanya diam dan sesekali melirik namja cantik yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Hyung!"

"Yoochun…"

"Maafkan atas keteledoran kami…" kata seorang suster kepada Yunho.

"Maaf atas peristiwa ini, saya dokter Shim Changmin…" kata dokter berperawakan tinggi dan tampan itu.

"Lain kali jangan melepas pasien yang sembarangan memeluk suami orang…" sinis Ji hyun.

"Maaf, tolong anda tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Pasien ini tengah mengalami depresi berat…dia kehilangan bayinya dan baru saja dalam masa pemulihan" kata suster itu dengan tatapan tak suka pada Ji hyun.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang…" kata dokter bertagname Shim Changmin.

"Minnie…" namja cantik itu melepaskan pelukan Yunho berlahan saat mendengar suara Changmin kini dia beralih memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Hyung kemana saja eum?"

"Minnie…"

"Iya,hyung…"

Yunho menatap punggung namja cantik yang kini berpindah memeluk dokter tampan yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" kata Ji hyun.

"Hyung…." panggil Yoochun.

"Ne…" jawab Yunho.

"Tuan, terima kasih telah menjaganya…" kata Changmin.

"Sama-sama dan maafkan ucapan istriku…" kata Yunho.

"Ne, gwenchana…" kata Changmin.

"Aku Shim Changmin, Dokter ahli kejiwaan…" kata Changmin.

"Aku Jung Yunho, dia Park Yoochun dan istriku namanya Jung Ji hyun…" kata Yunho.

"Aku sudah mengenal Yoochun hyung…"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum kearah Yunho.

"Saya mohon maaf jika anda tidak nyaman atas kejadian tadi…" kata Changmin.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya menatap wajah Changmin. Yunho memperhatikannya.

"Minnie…" panggil namja cantik itu.

"Iya hyung?"

Namja cantik itu bergumam sesuatu membuat Changmin terpaksa menunduk sedikit. Changmin tersenyum lalu melihat kearah Yunho.

"Dia ingin memberimu sesuatu…" kata Changmin.

"Ne?"

"Hyung ingin memberikan apa?" tanya Changmin.

Namja cantik itu menoleh perlahan dan menatap wajah Yunho dihadapannya. Tangan putihnya bergerak perlahan mengulurkan sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Yunho. Yah, baju bayi yang dibawa oleh namja cantik itu tadi. Yunho menatap baju bayi itu bingung.

"Ambil saja tuan…" kata Changmin.

"Gomawo ne…" kata Yunho dengan senyuman kearah Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu hanya memandang wajah Yunho lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Changmin.

"Yeobo!" panggil Ji hyun kesal, dia sudah jengkel melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang…" kata Yoochun.

"Ah! iya! aku pergi dulu…" pamit Yunho.

"Changmin! aku pulang dulu!" kata Yoochun.

"Iya, hyung!" sahut Changmin.

Yunho pun pergi menjauh dari hadapan Changmin dan namja cantik itu.

"Ayo, kita kembali kekamar hyung…" kata Changmin.

…

"Ji hyun! tunggu sayang!"

"Ada yang cemburu buta sepertinya…." kata Yoochun.

Yunho hanya menatap punggung istrinya yang menjauh dari hadapannya. Yunho berjalan menuju sofa, duduk disamping Yoochun yang tengah memandangnya. Tangan Yunho mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya.

"Namja cantik itu memberikanmu baju bayi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…" kata Yoochun.

"Namja itu memang cantik, pantas saja kakak ipar sangat cemburu hahaha…" canda Yoochun.

"Itu tidak lucu jidat!" kata Yunho.

"Tapi namja itu memang cantik cuma sayang, jiwanya tak lagi baik. Tadi saat mencari suster aku bertemu Changmin, dia bercerita sedikit tentang pasien bernama Kim Jaejoong itu…"

"Jadi namanya Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Iya, itu nama namja cantik itu"

"Tapi kau tak seharusnya mengorek masalah Kim Jaejoong dan kenapa kau mengenal dokter Shim itu?" kata Yunho.

"Yah, aku sudah mengenal Changmin. Dia dokter muda dan paling jenius dirumah sakit itu! ayahnya adalah kolega appaku! Ternyata Kim Jaejoong adalah pasiennya karena penasaran aku bertanya dan dia pun menceritakannya padaku yah meski hanya sebagian kecil…" kata Yoochun.

"Aaahh…" sahut Yunho paham.

"Kim Jaejoong…nasibnya tidak secantik wajahnya" kata Yoochun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namja cantik itu depresi karena kehilangan bayinya dan juga kekasihnya…"

"Bayi dan kekasih?" Yunho nampak penasaran.

"Iya, Kim Jaejoong mengalami cerita cinta yang tragis. Dia mencintai seorang pria berasal dari Korea Utara dan kita tahu Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan tak saling menyukai, mereka berpacaran hingga akhirnya Kim Jaejoong hamil. Kekasihnya itu tak tahu jika Kim Jaejoong hamil karena saat dia kembali ke Korea Utara, dia dipenjara dan menerima hukuman mati karena telah berani berhubungan dengan warga dari Korea Selatan lalu Kim Jaejoong depresi berat dan beberapa orang asing mendatangi Kim Jaejoong kemudian menganiaya namja cantik itu tanpa alasan hingga anak yang dikandungnya meninggal…"

Yunho terenyuh mendengar kisah cinta namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yoochun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak tahu jika ada kisah cinta bak drama menyedihkan di dunia nyata seperti ini, aku kira kisah kalian menyedihkan tapi kisah Kim Jaejoong lebih menyedihkan. Pantas saja dia menjadi depresi dan hampir gila…" kata Yoochun.

Yunho memandang baju bayi yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, tak tahu maksudnya apa hingga Jaejoong memberikan baju bayi itu padanya tapi membuat Yunho teringat wajah dan isakan namja cantik itu.

"Hyung! kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ah? ani…" jawab Yunho.

"Sudah, jangan memikirkan Kim Jaejoong sebaiknya pikirkan istrimu yang sedang marah dan aku harus pulang sekarang!"

"Baiklah! gomawo Yoochun-ah, kau sudah mau membantuku dan Ji hyun…"

"Itulah gunanya seorang sahabat hahaha…" kata Yoochun.

Yunho mengantar Yoochun sampai depan pintu kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua Mansion tersebut untuk menemui istrinya yang sedang cemburu buta dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

…

Changmin tengah duduk menyuapi bubur untuk Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tampak menjadi aneh. Changmin dan suster yang berada disampingnya menjadi bingung melihat Jaejoong tersipu malu dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip perlahan menatap kearah pintu.

"Hyung sepertinya sangat senang? bolehkah aku tahu kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh untuk melihat Changmin, wajah Jaejoong tampak semakin tersipu malu dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Dokter Shim, apakah tuan kim tidak apa-apa seperti itu? dia menjadi aneh…" tanya suster disamping Changmin.

"Hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Changmin.

"Bong Goon…" gumam Jaejoong sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Ne? hyung mengatakan apa?" Changmin menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Bong Goon…" kata Jaejoong.

"Bong Goon? siapa dia?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Changmin dengan tatapan polosnya, namja cantik itu tampak malu-malu.

"Apa dia namja?" tanya Changmin.

"Hum…" angguk Jaejoong.

"Hyung mengenalnya dimana?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin lagi, namja cantik itu terlihat bingung.

"Hyung mengenalnya dimana?" tanya Changmin.

"Dokter…apa yang dimaksud Tuan Kim adalah namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho tadi? bukankah sejak peristiwa tadi Tuan Kim berubah aneh…"

"Benarkah? Jika memang benar tapi kenapa Jaejoong hyung memanggilnya Bong Goon?"

"Minnie…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung?"

Jaejoong turun dari ranjang lalu menarik tangan Changmin keluar dari kamar rawatnya, Changmin dan suster pun hanya menuruti keinginan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu belum sepenuhnya pulih, terkadang dia akan menjerit histeris atau diam beberapa hari tanpa ingin makan atau menangis mencari bayinya.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya dan suster disampingnya pun ikut bingung melihat Jaejoong membawanya di tempat mereka bertemu Yunho.

Jaejoong nampak duduk ditempat dimana dia duduk bersama Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu, bola matanya bergerak mencari seseorang. Namun tak menemukan siapapun selain suster dan beberapa dokter dan pasien lain yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Bong Goon…Bong Goon!" Jaejoong tampak panik.

"Hyung mencari siapa eum?"

"Bong Goon…." kata Jaejoong.

"Dia tak ada disini hyung…"

Mendengar ucapan Changmin raut wajah Jaejoong berubah gelisah, panik dan ketakutan.

"Mereka akan membunuhnya! mereka akan membunuhnya! mereka akan membunuhnya!" racau Jaejoong dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan panik.

"Hyung! kau kenapa hyung?"

"Mereka akan membunuhnya! tidak…tidak! maafkan dia! maafkan dia! tidak! Bong Goon minnie-ah…hiks..hiks…minnie…hiks…hiks…"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali kekamar hyung, suster tolong pegang dia…"

"Baik dokter…"

"TIDAK!" jerit Jaejoong.

"Ayo hyung…"

"Tidak minnie! mereka! mereka akan menangkapnya! mereka akan membunuhnya!"

"Tak ada yang akan membunuh siapapun hyung, percaya padaku…."

"Tidak! Mereka akan membunuhnya, ini salahku! mereka akan membunuh Bong Goon!"

Changmin memandang Jaejoong yang kembali frustasi dan menyebut nama baru selain hanya mencari bayinya. Nama yang tak pernah disebut Jaejoong sejak dia dirawat di rumah sakit.

_'__Apakah Bong Goon itu nama kekasih Jaejoong hyung? bukankah dia dihukum mati 3 tahun yang lalu? kenapa Jaejoong hyung mencarinya disini tempat kami bertemu Jung Yunho dan apa hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho?' batin Changmin._

"Bong Goon…Bong Goon kajimara…ka-kajimaaaa…hiks..hiks…" Jaejoong kembali menangis.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita kembali kekamarmu nanti aku akan mencari Bong Goon untukmu. Arasso?"

"Bong Goon?"

"Ne, aku akan mencari Bong Goon untukmu dan sekarang hyung kembali kekamar dulu yah…"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, Changmin dan suster membawa Jaejoong kembali kekamar. Changmin memberikan obat tidur untuk Jaejoong agar dia dapat istirahat.

Changmin belum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong, dokter muda itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Otak jeniusnya penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Setelah bertemu Jung Yunho, dia berubah aneh seperti ini…apa hubungannya dengan Bong Goon juga? Bong Goon…apa dia tidak punya marga? ah,lama-lama aku akan berubah profesi sebagai detektif…"

Changmin memandang kasihan pada Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap.

"Kasihan kau hyung, mereka bahkan membebaskan orang-orang yang menganiayamu…aku tak tahu banyak tentang masalahmu aku hanya tahu kau kehilangan anakmu dan kekasihmu harus dihukum mati karena mencintaimu…kini aku tahu nama kekasihmu Bong Goon. Cepatlah sembuh dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan keadilan…"

**To Be Continue…**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
